Birth & Rebirth
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Quand l'avenir du monde repose sur les épaules d'une seule personne, celle-ci doit se tenir prête à faire des sacrifices... (A ce que je constate, je ne suis toujours pas douée pour faire des résumés dignes de ce nom. lol) UNIVERS ALTERNATIF !


**Titre :** _Birth & Rebirth_

**Langue :** Français

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** [Severus S. / OC] – Hermione G. - Harry P.

**Synopsis :** Quand l'avenir du monde repose sur les épaules d'une seule personne, celle-ci doit se tenir prête à faire des sacrifices... (A ce que je constate, je ne suis toujours pas douée pour faire des résumés dignes de ce nom. lol) UNIVERS ALTERNATIF !

**Petite remarque de l'auteure :** Juste une petite précision : pour le physique de notre cher Sevy, j'avoue avoir quasiment copié-collé celui de l'acteur britannique Richard Armitage, sauf pour la couleur des yeux. De même pour sa voix, j'imagine celle de Richard. Je vous invite donc à aller des photos de lui et des vidéos où il apparaît pour vous faire une idée de ma vision de Sevy. =)

* * *

**1 – Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?**

Gare de Pré-au-Lard, 1er septembre 2013.

La nuit était tombée, la masse compacte des étudiants se pressait sur le quai de la gare du petit village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, situé au pied de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les première année se faufilaient avec peine jusqu'à la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Les autres cherchaient du regard une calèche vide.

Dans toute cette foule, se trouvaient Sven et Matt Stanford, jumeaux et nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Ils étaient accompagnés de Cathy, leur petite sœur, de Cindy Zahn, la petite amie "presque fiancée" de Matt, et de Johan, le petit frère de Cindy.

Petite pause description. Sven et Matt étaient presque parfaitement identiques, avec leurs cheveux noirs (que Sven portait plutôt longs, alors que Matt les avait coupés vraiment "à la garçonne"), leurs longs cils et leur peau plutôt pâle. Ce côté "nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau" était accentuée par leur style vestimentaire penchant entre le rock et le gothique. Seuls leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, verts pour Matt et d'un bleu penchant vers le gris pour Sven.

Leur petite sœur, Cathy, de trois ans leur cadette, avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Mais elle avait copié le style de vêtements de ses aînés, et portait fièrement son piercing au sourcil droit.

Cindy était quand à elle une rousse aux yeux verts, contrairement à Johan, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, un brun aux yeux gris.

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient tous nouveaux dans l'école de sorcellerie écossaise, venant tous de la petite académie de magie située à la frontière entre l'Allemagne et la France.

Reprenons maintenant notre récit où nous l'avions arrêté.

Les cinq nouveaux arrivants tentaient de se percer un chemin, ce qu'ils réussirent finalement à faire dans la foule de plus en plus clairsemée par le départ en grand nombre des calèches.

Matt repéra finalement une petite carriole vide, où il y avait assez de place pour eux. Alors qu'ils s'y précipitaient, ils virent qu'un autre groupe avait également remarqué la calèche. Trop tard. Les deux groupes se rencontrèrent juste devant leur moyen de transport.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit problème, sourit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains plutôt rebelles de l'autre groupe.

- Je le crois aussi, lui répondit Johan en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est pas grave Hermione, fit une fille rousse à celle qui avait parlé précédemment. Regarde, il reste encore une calèche juste là !

- Vous êtes nouveaux ? s'enquit un de leur camarade, un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

- C'est exact, lui répondit immédiatement Cathy, enjouée car « c'est trop génial, on est enfin à Poudlard ». Nous venons d'Allemagne.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà été répartis ? la questionna le garçon.

- Non, pas encore, mais je pense que nous le serons en même temps que les première année.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'eux s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les deux groupes se promirent de remettre le reste de leur discussion à plus tard et sautèrent dans les calèches, direction Poudlard.

(...)

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde lorsque notre petit groupe de nouveaux y entra en même temps que les première année, à la suite du professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe.

Il s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade professorale, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un petit tabouret de bois avec, posé sur le siège, un vieux chapeau miteux. Tous formèrent immédiatement un demi-cercle, et se plongèrent totalement dans leur appréhension alors que débutait la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Une fois que tous les première année furent répartis dans leur maison respective, McGonagall annonça que de nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés, et qu'ils reprendrait leurs études de magie à leur niveau, c'est-à-dire septième année pour Sven, Matt et Cindy, sixième année pour Johan, et quatrième année pour Cathy.

Tour à tour, ils passèrent sous le Choixpeau Magique, qui annonça que Sven et Matt rejoindraient la maison Serpentard, que Cindy irait à Gryffondor (au grand désappointement de son 'chéri'), que Johan était envoyé à Poufsouffle et Cathy à Serdaigle.

(...)

Lorsque les jumeaux s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Drago Malefoy, le préfet-en-chef, qui était dans la même année qu'eux.

La conversation s'engagea tout de suite et se prolongea pendant tout le reste du repas. Ils firent la connaissance de tout leurs nouveaux camarades, avec qui ils partageront leurs cours jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini semblaient content d'avoir un nouveau camarade, avec qui ils pourront discuter de "trucs de mecs", Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe lorgnaient sur Sven, qui elle s'en fichait royalement, Pansy Parkinson semblait avoir un faible pour Matt mais bouda tout le reste de la soirée dès le moment où il lui annonça qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Millicent Bulstrode et Melissa Scarrow (une belle jeune fille élancée et athlétique, blonde aux yeux chocolat) leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue et discutèrent exclusivement avec Sven.

Seul l'un de leurs camarades ne s'était pas manifesté. Il s'agissait de Jonas Rogue, le fils aîné du directeur de leur maison. Le jeune homme était assis dans son coin, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et tripatouillait distraitement la nourriture dans son assiette.

Melissa leur expliqua que Jonas était âgé d'un an de plus qu'eux, mais qu'il était dans leur classe car il avait passé une année à Dumstrang, sur ordre de son père, mais qu'il était revenu faire une année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs, toujours sur l'ordre de son père. Drago ajouta qu'il avait parlé avec lui dans le train, et qu'il lui avait dit que ses camarades de Dumstrang lui manquaient beaucoup et qu'il était en colère contre son père de l'avoir fait revenir.

Jonas était très grand, avait les traits plutôt durs, les cheveux noirs et les yeux mordorés. Il avait également deux petites sœurs, toutes les deux à Serpentard, qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup : Kathleen, en cinquième année, et Emma, en troisième année.

Melissa, qui semblait avoir des prédispositions au commérage, expliqua aux jumeaux que la mère de Jonas, Kathleen et Emma s'était un beau jour enfuie du cocon familial, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avaient depuis pas eu de nouvelles, et le bureau des Aurors, mis exceptionnellement sur le coup, n'avait pas retrouvé la moindre trace d'elle. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit volatilisée dans la nature.

Sven, qui annonça à ses interlocutrices qu'elle-même était mère d'un petit garçon âgé de trois ans, Revan, leur affirma également que jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son fils, que ce n'était pas là le comportement d'une mère. Millicent et Melissa l'écoutèrent, mais ne se préoccupèrent pas trop de son avis, préférant savoir où était le petit Revan. La jeune mère leur répondit qu'il arriverait le lendemain midi, par poudre de cheminette, car elle avait estimé qu'il n'était pas assez calme pour faire le long voyage en train avec elle.

(...)

Enfin, le festin de début d'année prit fin, et Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue. Pendant qu'il parlait, de petits morceaux de parchemins arrivèrent discrètement par magie aux cinq nouveaux. C'étaient des messages du directeur lui-même, qui leur demandait de venir le rejoindre dans 10 minutes en bas de l'escalier menant à son bureau.

C'est ainsi que, une dizaine de minutes après avoir reçu leur papier, les cinq amis furent conviés par Dumbledore dans son bureau, en compagnie de leurs directeurs de maison, Chourave pour Poufsouffle, Flitwick pour Serdaigle, McGonagall pour Gryffondor, et enfin Rogue pour Serpentard.

Il fut décidé que Johan et Cathy partageraient le dortoir de leurs camarades de classe, mais que Matt et Cindy auraient le droit à un petit appartement afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Quant à Sven... Dumbledore demanda à ce moment-là que tout le monde sorte, à part Matt et le professeur Rogue.

Les autres s'exécutèrent avec surprise, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Le vieil homme proposa des bonbons au citron aux trois dernières personnes restantes, qui refusèrent toutes en se posant des milliers de questions.

- Je vois que vous vous questionnez tous, sourit le directeur. Je vais y répondre tout en m'efforçant d'être le plus clair possible.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit :

- Il y a très longtemps, un prophète prédit que deux frère et sœur, jumeaux, auraient le pouvoir d'ouvrir une porte sur un monde parallèle. Il en a fait une description, et j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de... vous.

Matt et Sven échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Rogue fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait dans ce bureau.

- Ce même prophète a annoncé que, lorsque ces jumeaux atteindraient l'âge de dix-huit ans, ils déclencheraient involontairement l'ouverture de la porte entre notre univers et l'autre.

Soudainement effrayés, les deux jeunes gens regardaient Dumbledore, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il en dise plus.

- Les conséquences de cette connexion entre les deux univers seraient désastreuses, car l'autre n'est habité que par des elfes noirs sanguinaires et avides de domination. Heureusement pour nous, le prophète nous a annoncé qu'il y avait une solution qui viserait à empêcher l'ouverture de ce vortex.

Dumbledore fit une petite pause, puis reprit :

-La solution serait de marier les deux jumeaux avec deux autres personnes. Le problème ne se pose pas dans votre cas, monsieur Stanford, puisque vous vous apprêtez à vous fiancer avec miss Zahn. Le problème se pose dans le vôtre, miss Stanford, puisque vous n'avez même pas de petit ami.

Sven fixa le directeur avec une grande perplexité, se demandant quelle solution miracle il allait sortir pour renverser la situation.

- Je vous propose donc de vous marier avec le professeur Rogue, ici présent.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec consternation. Sven n'avait pas encore détaillé le physique de son directeur de maison, ce qu'elle fit à cet instant : il avait un grand air de ressemblance avec ses enfants, surtout avec Jonas. Très grand, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés à l'épaule, et son regard d'onyx profond, il n'était pas si déplaisant que cela à regarder. Il avait une grande stature, il était apparemment très musclé bien que ses vêtement noirs ne laissent pas supposer grand chose, et imposait une sacrée présence dans la pièce, même en n'ayant pas parlé depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec une fille qui a l'âge de mon fils ! s'emporta Rogue.

Sven se dit que même sa voix n'était pas déplaisante, elle était grave et plutôt veloutée.

- Allons allons, Severus, temporisa Dumbledore, il s'agit de sauver le monde ! C'est quelque chose que vous avez réussi à merveille pendant notre guerre contre Voldemort en espionnant son camp.

- Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose que vous me proposez maintenant, bougonna Rogue.

- Severus, je suis sûr que vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. J'ai bien compris que ni vous ni miss Stanford n'avez envie de cette union, mais quand il y a de tels enjeux, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Dumbledore regarda Sven et Rogue tour à tour, puis déclara :

- Monsieur Stanford, je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer ce qui a été décidé à miss Zahn. Vos deux mariages auront lieu après-demain, à 15 heures dans ce bureau, devant un représentant du Ministère de la Magie. Miss Stanford, Severus, je vous laisserai finir vos cours demain à midi pour vous permettre de vous installer dans vos nouveaux appartements. (Severus le questionna du regard.) Ne protestez pas Severus, vos anciens appartements ne sont pas assez grands pour accueillir en plus miss Stanford ainsi que son fils. En attendant, miss Stanford, vous dormirez dans une petite chambre juste à côté de l'appartement de votre frère. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et une bonne première journée de cours !


End file.
